


迷失英格兰

by Noiseeee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noiseeee/pseuds/Noiseeee
Summary: 你游走在英格兰的街头，而我迷失在你的身旁。





	迷失英格兰

 

     

   

    **迷失于你。**

   

   

01

   

   二十世纪末某年的初夏，阿尔弗雷德扣上笔盖。冷笑停在日耳曼铁壁外——这一部耗时数年的巨作，总算抢跑于西逃奔去的步伐，将过往与未来一同葬送在墙外的铁蒺藜，以及眼下扔向废纸堆的打火机。从业近十年，阿尔弗雷德借笔锋狠狠地挑衅时间的界线，朝历史的另一头发问。艾森豪威尔，马歇尔，还少不了斯大林——活在争议里的传奇，矛盾中拥抱声誉和咒骂。早在象牙塔内，个性潇洒而干脆直言的北美男孩就凭这一摞摞犀利不讨喜的评价传体，换来部分批评家的指责嘲讽，还有恩师的培养照料。“这个狂妄的家伙终生都不过是吹毛求疵的粗俗小鬼”——那群否认这位琼斯先生的所谓畅销名家这般所言，然而时光逝去，当一本本题材各异可都不减精彩的著作砌成阿尔弗雷德的传奇时，尊贵先生们的文字兴许只会出现在二手书店，如果运气不错，还有北美当代著名作家的自述——“生而在世，你总会遇上一条泥泞不堪的道路，里面有的是拽住光洁的污名，还有连露面都不敢的小人直言”。这可不悲哀。

     

    时至六月，这个介乎台历上的夏至时刻，却为北美偏心地后移数周。冰淇淋，冻可乐，还有扬起过膝的短裙，加利福利亚的庭园外，不同人群的共同特性彰显暑气的接近。现象的命题本身就是一句胡扯，当这抹色彩谋得罕有席位，这不过是可悲的异类；而当同样的要素侵占大半甚至更多时，它又成为了普遍与主流。与之相比，百慕大洋流可谓是最乖巧守则的朋友。老天，他的手指险些为火苗吞碰，不由受惊后退的滑稽模样引起了路过游人的窃笑。当然阿尔弗雷德并不在意，比起这身宽松的天鹅绒长袍与粉色毛拖鞋，这点引人注目根本不算什么。他也是时候该剃个胡子，撑着下巴看火的时候扎得手老疼。

     

    他在烧东西，朝一条繁盛的街道，手里捧着好一沓稿纸，马路对面的伙计正小心翼翼地贴上崭新的电影海报。五美分与五美分。海报对上纸张的成本，看起来很是相配——如果除去冠上自己大名就能立马涨值畅销的可笑关键。就似每一个成名人士一样，阿尔弗雷德也有着自己的怪癖与坚持。比如套上最轻松的穿搭释放灵感，又比如在闹市里特地高价买下一块地用以所谓的清净自居。作家透过文字去撰写主人公的人生，但再怎么传奇扯淡的故事，也得回归现实才有根本。呼应现实。这个凭科幻荒诞撬开职业生涯大门的著名作家，就这样说着，往金额高得吓人的合用上签下洋洒大字。他不缺钱，乔迁新居时对面街的电影院还高挂改编自成名作的电影海报。

     

    可他又缺了什么——财富，权力，名誉，这点庸俗的玩意早就已烂俗地方式放纵地霸占了人生的一角。他或许该弄几头宠物，红鹦鹉斑马还有黑曼巴，这样堂堂阿尔弗雷德先生就能再度霸占纽约头条，与百忙中的警官先生——爱情与灵感。好家伙，他已经不再是青葱懵懂拿着荤段子当谈资的春心少年了，这点也没什么可害羞的。他可缺极了这俩朋友，前者让他坦然自若，多了不知道多少独身魅力。后者令他更加洒脱，写了好几年的书稿就因为一时不快而烧成灰烬。“人活着可以忍耐穷与孤独，但唯独不能磨去志气”，男人将这一句自己瞎掰来的话语写入书里，于这一团不愿妥稍低质量的火光，活出了潇洒色彩。

   

    正在这时，大幅海报刷上的画面印落眼帘——好家伙，那位伙计总算贴好了这调皮玩意，正坐在铁架上畅饮五美分咖啡——两张人脸构成了画面的主体。稍俊俏些许的金发美人瞪圆双目，朱唇欲语的姿态仿佛藏落秘密；另一位先生则更显神秘，他侧身眺望，双眼里写满迷茫。或许他们更需要两根雪茄，不一定要抽，只是点燃放在大理石烟灰缸上，便更加魅惑神秘。事实上阿尔弗雷德还没有多少热情联系导演先生——他连一张电影票都没有贡献，当然这很快就会补足——使得蔚蓝燃起好奇火苗的，并不是藏在神秘背后的扑朔迷离，而是神秘背后的一切——物理上的，那座城市。

     

    ——江郎才尽。北美大作家曾这样大笑着向周围的朋友举杯邀饮。他厌倦了上流社会的纸醉金迷，一杯杯抵得上石油的美酒香槟又能谱写多么入骨深邃的故事，不过无趣的酒肉乱记罢了！阿尔弗雷德需要更远更自由的灵感，像一只展翅而飞的雄鹰，无论时间与地域怎么戏弄文学，也能名垂千古。他也是时候迈出家门，踹开这双贵妇粉拖鞋，还有这一身能把肌肉陷进去的绒毛睡衣，到外面走走，用双手拂过灵感的源泉。

     

    而显然，他已找到目的地。

     

   

02

   

    “五十磅，先生。”

     

    阿尔弗雷德总算越过大西洋，踏上大洋彼岸的土地，身后带着两只箱子，眼前坐着一位扯着蹩脚英语与自己还价的老伙计。他着实做到了，听从粉丝寄来的支持信，乘船出发，套上条纹西装与幸运袜子，整一幅人模狗样的姿态。一路上琼斯先生望见了广阔的海域，还有展翅翱翔的海鸥。事实上他看得快吐了，一望无际不过是单调寡味的具象聚合，漂亮的白翼之下那嘴巴里正咀嚼数不清的鱼虾鲜血。什么美好浪漫，诗书赞誉的一部分不过是笔者登船刹那的新鲜，往后的苦闷抱怨早就被扔在海浪，那该死的蓝，令人眼瞎。

     

    “可伙计，这还不是英国。”北美男人往后一指——越过霸占码头的货物还有身后墙壁的油腻——“这可是勒阿弗尔，法国。”

     

    “法国都到了，英国还远吗。”商人摊开手，架在桌面上的皮鞋底下仿佛沾满了傲气和狡猾。“不就是一个英吉利海峡，先生，我保证那头会有朋友将您送到伦敦。”

     

    如果这句话能抢在行李被推上船之前。阿尔弗雷德无奈地耸了耸肩。绕路远至法国，只为给家人送来书信。他的双胞胎哥哥在这里，为一位诗人整理编辑。随意的模样，轻浮的神态，阿尔弗雷德对弗朗西斯始终无法抱以好感，可这不影响共为文学的欣赏。你真该读读波诺弗瓦先生的文字，那为香槟和丝带吻过的文风撰写了不知多少游人的巴黎美梦。

     

    “好吧伙计，或许你说得很对。”他呼应认可，即便他知道这趟旅途可花不上那么多——他是说，乘坐这摇摇晃晃的锈铁轮船还有涂料掉尽的大巴——真希望他的皮箱完好无损，至少少挨上些油漆与锈印。

     

    欧洲的海也一如既往，同样的蓝，糊上工业革命后喷上的灰，阴沉沉的，看起来怪令人压抑难受。这份心情直至正式登上伦敦西郊的一瞬，更是达到顶峰。城堡，剧院，沿街宅邸，历史弥留而至的古典装潢建筑，将维多利亚时期甚至更加久远的韵味荣光无声阐述。他或许会喜欢鲜花拥簇下的下午茶，但这阴郁的天空又令一切掉价。少年叛逆喷上的涂鸦像重金属音乐那般标榜这座都市的个性，可惜一眼望去，不掩难堪的自己兴许才是表面上的唯一张扬。

     

    不过阿尔弗雷德不以为意。事实上哪怕跻身在截然陌生的都市里，只要这总不至于挨上什么野蛮的条令，这位年轻作家就全然不放在心上。他一贯如此。赞誉与名望缀成鲜艳的花束，但又有多少人瞧见丝带彩纸包裹下的烂根污秽。人实在是脆弱，敢在心里像泼妇那样大骂，在颜面上却如深闺少女那样遮遮掩掩。阿尔弗雷德还没有伟大到向世人坦诚自我，这不是诚实，而是愚蠢。他只不过早日摆脱伪装的雏鸟，张牙舞爪地向这个世界大声反问。

     

    引擎停止了。这趟与煤灰为伴的旅途总算抵达了终点。轿车，自行车，还有不知道通向哪里的电轨，属于这座城市的画卷正一点点地由蔚蓝里摊开。他承认自己依旧喜欢不起这阴暗的天幕，但同样的，阿尔弗雷德也发自内心地承认，古典与繁华并存的伦敦着实对得上英国人的骄傲与满足。

     

    他迈出步伐，朝不远处商铺外的转角。阿尔弗雷德的运气很是不错，他遇上了一辆即将到站的双层巴士，伴随在口袋里期待已久的几块硬币——这是我们的路主*。每每想起衣冠楚楚、头发梳得涂满油的英伦绅士，顶着一身的尘埃，扯高气扬地向世界宣告他们引以为傲的未来公交车时，北美少年都不禁发笑。不为负面的反对滑稽，倒是这副过度认真对比下的意外可爱。

     

    *双层巴士早期的响亮名号

     

    没有人知道红色涂料的秘密，就像没有人发现口中谈及的北美大作家正在自己身旁那般。海上霸主的身份霸占世界的王座，工业革命赋予了脚下国度维持世界前列的条件，而印落眼帘的斑驳却如实地记载荣誉与代价。数十年前的大雾霾藏住了街道的轮廓，努力整改就的当下，抽去沉重的空气衬得更加轻松舒坦。靠坐在老旧的椅背上，阿尔弗雷德迎上伦敦拂过的凉风。同样居于初夏，相同的季节里，美国已经热得狗吐舌头；可至于英国，大不列颠的晴天里却显得湿润凉快。不愧是大西洋的孤岛，阳光堪比奢侈品的国度。

     

    巴士缓缓地移动着，宽敞叠起的身躯饱藏了这片土地的生命。伦敦是一个矛盾的城市，追求创新的同时，又特地将新盖的房子染上特配的老旧色彩。他的口袋里揣着几便士，恰好能投在摇晃的投币箱里。可阿尔弗雷德又舍不得这点凹痕，女王的王冠倒不会引起北美作家的追思渴望，他只不过是更挂念眼前的景色。这晴空里的灰暗，这拍凉肌肤的寒风。

   

    一道道街景撞入蔚蓝，灰暗的，古典阴沉。阿尔弗雷德嚼了嚼嘴巴里塞上的口香糖，带韧性的口感是打消时间的好伴侣。他的行李箱正坐在身旁，两只，整整齐齐地搭在一角。不知该说是好运还是正好撞上，从那辆破破烂烂的铁皮车走下的时刻，恰是相对悠闲惬意的午后。几道阳光洒在高翘的屋顶，零零散散，与其说是晴空是赠礼，倒像是为了呼应这点时节挤出来的装点点缀。他撑着下巴，扫过街道的景色，百无聊赖，心里无声地改编旅途中听见的民谣乐曲以打发时间。

     

    _我的少年正漫步在英格兰的街头。_

   

    一道人影闯入他的视野。男人，高高瘦瘦，偏窄的肩膀架起正装外套，系上一条细细的领带，黑色，与灰色的衬衣相衬，严肃里地融上几分诙谐慵懒。他走得不快，恰与减速转弯的巴士相平，漫步在现代与古典并存的城市街头，他显得悠游自在。

   

    _怀里塞上苹果与歌谣，无声哼唱的曲调在耳旁萦绕不散。_

   

    他正抱着一个纸袋，牛皮纸制。里面不知道塞上了些什么，看起来鼓鼓的，仿佛揣上几颗橙子，初熟的厚皮加州橙，偏硬，青色撞上橙色，掰开刹那清新扑鼻。阿尔弗雷德自然知道果期的不相而搭，可他却在幻想里嗅到时间一头的芳香。清新，而又意外醉人。

     

    _多么的美妙，多么的令人如痴如醉。_

   

    男人踢着一双皮鞋，上面沾上零星土埃。初来乍到的游客怎么能知道湿润泥土的到访，好家伙，他们间还隔着十几米，以及一面不懂事的玻璃。然而他却听见了轻快的步声，滴滴嗒嗒，敲在眼睛与心头。

   

    _我的少年。_

   

    阿尔弗雷德不知道对方的名字，岁数，以及这副肩膀后肩负的曾经过往。他只活在当下，于这个短暂的巧合里，遇上素未谋面的绅士。他甚至不知道对方的发色，几道和光巧妙地洒落身上，将一切都融得那么神圣美好。

     

    _我的阿孔提俄斯*。_

   

    *传说中刻孔提俄斯岛的一个美少年

   

    他的笔曾写下脑内构想的一切，谴责与赞美，无论是沉重还是轻松，总能为阿尔弗雷德所无畏谱写。然而现在，来到这个陌生的城市，他却连一个音节都无法挤出。他说不清这份心情，像是往一锅清汤里倒上好几盒牛油芝士，黏黏糊糊，将所有的想法和话语粘在喉咙。

   

    不过他似乎弄懂了一件事。

   

    为什么游走在街头巷尾的双层巴士要涂上惹目的猩红。

     

    大概是为了，

   

    替这灰暗纯粹的世界里增添一道亮丽的色彩。

     

    我的阿孔提俄斯。

   

    阿尔弗雷德站起身来——拽住身旁的竖杆——他回过头去，好家伙，他不该回过头去。可他做了，怀着满心期待与欢乐。

     

    我的阿孔提俄斯。

   

    这下，他确实唱出声来。

     

     

03

   

    距离晚餐的到来还有二十分钟，餐厅里已经陆陆续续地坐上不少人了。藤椅半弧形的设计笼住了周边的视线，圆形餐桌配上几点烛光，都属于自己与伴侣的私人晚宴便由之构成。只可惜年轻的琼斯先生没有情人也没有异国友人——如果除去钢笔还有四处声讨自己的批评家——他空剩两只皮箱，现在已经被送到楼上的房间。敢情这下可好，相邀坐在对面的可爱伴侣连影子都没有。

     

    落脚的酒店位于西伦敦的中心地段，四周为繁忙的公路包围，大门朝向的一端还开着一家歌剧院，光芒闪烁不停，哪怕是位居二楼一角的餐厅也无法躲过惹目倾覆。餐厅不大，一块块木制隔板小心翼翼地将空间切成小巧的模样，融上橘黄的吊灯，倒显得精致漂亮。周边也不是绝对地相隔，镂空的雕刻衬上几枝时宜花枝，朦胧精巧，又镀上四角金鸢尾，东方含蓄撞入欧式典雅，文化的针锋相向换来了构建巧妙的当下。

   

    他从口袋里掏出了笔记本。职业病，随身携带，便于随手记下瞬时迸发的灵感点子。可阿尔弗雷德翻了翻，又阖上笔盖，想了想，落在书页上的笔尖又止而不前。古楼，哥特，还有电气琉璃灯，伦敦值得描绘的画面实在太多，灵感也本该淌落心中。然而待想法化作最擅长的文字时，他又不禁而止。不是如雾那般难以捉摸，只是缓缓地驶离迷茫的，只有一辆老旧的红色双层巴士。

     

    以及那个绅士。金发，怀里抱着牛皮纸袋，嘴里似乎正在哼曲歌谣。

     

    他又把笔记本合上——“又”，好一个滑稽的动作——顺势拎起餐桌上的刀子，哼唱着在空中比划。阿尔弗雷德知晓这般举止的不雅，可他并不在意——不是吗，在这异国他乡里，他是寻乐的游人，可不是用威严套成面具罩着的可怜主人。几束视线投向美国男孩，由四面八方，阿尔弗雷德能感受到——当然，他不过也只是借助杯壁的折射罢了，那群考究英国人把餐具擦得蹭亮，像他们的皮鞋，还有梳得油亮的头发。

     

    好几道视线再度投在阿尔弗雷德的身上，感觉很怪，像是打量不懂礼节的异邦人那般，虽然这在他们看来确实如此。蔚蓝虽写满不在意，可别人这样款待自己，没点表示似乎也不太得体。于是阿尔弗雷德抬起头来，将视线投向另一方。对，另一方，从未带来多少质疑的别处。当别人粗暴待你时，你没必要还得贴上热脸装个君子。

     

    而运气使然，那旁着实坐着一个人——至少不是充当嘲讽的空气。隔着分隔雕花，他的身影变得模糊朦胧——还有一束玫瑰，初夏里，绽放鲜艳与华丽，在芬芳余韵里，恰好遮挡对方脸颊大半。一位绅士。搭在椅背上的男款米色长风衣表露了他的身份。

     

    而巧合的是，对方对面的藤椅里，正好也堆上一个纸袋。被塞得膨起，几颗柠檬落在藤织椅面上。柠檬，原来不是橙子，尝起来酸酸的，清新辣着舌头。

   

    他有着一头金发，浅金色，像是打洒的灿烂金粒。无名的激动滴在阿尔弗雷德的心头，好家伙他真想站起来，好好地看看对方的脸庞，那精巧俊俏的面孔，还有那双眼睛，为巴士甩在身后的色彩是否会是同样朦胧美好。可他又不愿起身，他的双腿发麻，伙计，这无时无刻都提醒着阿尔弗雷德，这不过是生命中的路人，像车上那群记不住名字的乘客那般，可这拦不住他的意识，他的期待，老天，他像是揣了一只麋鹿在心头。

     

    晚餐开始，一份份色彩鲜艳的佳肴摆在阿尔弗雷德的眼前，然而这无法吸引这抹蔚蓝的注意。他正打量不远处的绅士——那抹金发！可该死的是，他的双目里只剩隔板似的木雕，以及一束盛开绽放的玫瑰。

     

    侍者为对方端来甜点——他的阿孔提俄斯——他合上书——原来他正在看书，到底是什么能吸引那双眼睛——阿尔弗雷德举起手来——上帝，他正在示意那边的侍者，可他又有什么能加以劳烦。不知是命运使然，还是单纯的侍者失误，就在这时，收到指令后，企图巧妙放下这杯甜蜜的双手恰好撞上绅士的肩膀，一时间力道带来的碰撞搅乱了那旁的宁静。甜品没有打翻，也没有哪一件衣衫要成为牺牲品，除了那本书——吸引那双眼睛许久的宠儿——它摔在两人之间，那阻隔空间的小隔板外。

     

    他伸出了手，四目相对的刹那，蔚蓝融入幽绿。

     

    一瞬间，他愿替库狄娜*一遍遍地向神殿起誓。

   

    *希腊传说里，阿孔提俄斯深爱库狄娜，在一个苹果上刻下起誓，希望令库狄娜读出以起誓并接受爱意。库狄娜得知后十分愤怒，可已在神殿里读出，神殿予以祝福，两人最后相爱在一起

   

    那一刻，他的阿孔提俄斯拥有了名字——亚瑟•柯克兰，写在一本书的扉页，说明主人的所属。

   

     而巧的是，这本书的每一个字符都归阿尔弗雷德所有。

   

   

04

     

    他早该明白伦敦这个城市不适合自己，早在喉咙鼻咽为阴霾浓烟灌满前夕。这就像是挑剔的老贵族那样，考究倔强，皱着眉头阴郁得不行，还有天空，老天，他总有一天会被呛死，因为这湿漉漉的空气，或许应付这点的香烟。他又抽烟了，上帝，他总有一天会为这点恶习赔上小命。

     

    就像沉迷于那家伙一样。

   

    亚瑟•柯克兰，这个本属于陌生人的名字，就像是烙在脑海似的，再也无法从生命里离开，伴随落在书页的字迹，融入不经意地四目相望。

   

    阿尔弗雷德买了套票，一个人坐在剧院的豪华包间里，还相当奢侈地承包看台的全部。老式贵族总爱俯瞰大众，坐在这高起不少的包间，戴上一副除了重也就没什么用途的瞭望镜，压低嗓子为舞台上的艺人评价喝彩。好家伙，娇柔作态的模样可真是累着自己。陷入柔软的真皮座椅，阿尔弗雷德满脑子里只剩下一个念头：那些老贵族的屁股是什么构造，坐在那么软的椅子上还能把腰挺得笔直。

     

    嘴上这样数落着，这双眼睛还是十分老实地四周打量。看台实在是高得离谱，腾空飘出的设计拉近尊贵的客人与天花板的距离，同样也将优美的乐声最先洒落在北美男孩的耳际。拱形的架空设计很适合声音的传导，扇形座椅的安排更令每一位客人都有欣赏剧情的权力。

   

    这是一场一票难求的演出。“来到伦敦绝不能错过英国美人，而英国美人绝不能错过瓦尔基里女士”。这句俗语的源头来访何处，这已经无从可知，可作为这句话里最核心的主人公，瓦尔基里小姐可谓是视野里最夺目的存在。不需要精致的长裙，一席正装便是她的宠儿；无需聚光灯的引导，只要这可人儿站在台上，世间的光芒都为她留步。瞧啊，这位女士探出脑袋，从那厚厚实实的红天鹅绒帷幕里。她调皮地眨了眨眼，伴随乐声的响起，这便是这位男装丽人向世间展现的时刻。

     

    他连忙直起腰来——好家伙，他也能努力地摆脱这份柔软，老天他的脖子伸得发疼——蔚蓝视野里的一切随光而动，就像在场的各位那般，停驻在美丽的瓦尔基里小姐身上，与她的歌谣一同飞向意识里的美好。

 

    而就在这时，他撞见了一位意料之外的存在——亚瑟，他正坐在下方舞台的前排，膝上安放一顶礼帽，浅金额发用发夹别好，一身西装或燕尾服将他衬得更加别致优美。

     

    他怎么会在这里——他是说，好家伙，假若阿尔弗雷德提前得知亚瑟的出席，他定会为绅士安排一个不错的位置，比如身旁的雅座。可他就在那里，就在自己的眼皮底下。绚烂的光芒扫过他的脸颊，舞台配置的微风拂过发梢，瓦尔基里小姐还在舞台上歌唱，然而置身在此时此刻，阿尔弗雷德的眼里只剩下这个男人。

     

    金发碧眼，随乐声浅笑。各色的光芒淌过他的脸庞，可阿尔弗雷德满脑子里只不由地幻想那抹绯红，那抹假若对方为自己而染上的绯红。

   

    那会是多么可爱，多么迷人。

     

    歌剧的演出落下帷幕，震耳欲聋的掌声宣告一切的终止。然而阿尔弗雷德还意犹未尽，他沉浸在这份美好——他眼里的男人正为歌剧而感动欣慰，而自己正为对方而窃喜满足。仿佛一切无形转变，庞大的剧院里不再上演华丽的戏剧，取而代之亚瑟正站在舞台上，他的手里捧着一本书——那本自己亲手撰写的诗章，低声歌颂其中的每一个字眼——为他一人。

     

    阿尔弗雷德未曾听见亚瑟的声音，可他相信一切都将是那么适合美妙。

     

    站在舞台的边缘，瓦尔基里小姐一遍遍地再度谢幕。她取下了胸前别上的鲜花——一朵玫瑰，绽放鲜艳得宛若餐厅隔板雕花旁的赤红——轻轻吻上——阿尔弗雷德知道她没有碰着，理由很简单，亚瑟手里捧着的这份美好，不会沾上旁人的气息。

     

    英伦绅士礼貌地拂过玫瑰，而北美作家的心田种满艳红。美妙芳香，醉人沦陷。

   

    假如除去这经不起询问的所谓动机。

     

    阿尔弗雷德按熄了烟头。愤怒，不安，还有欲求不满，甩了甩脑袋，他用力地碾按火光，想想还是不解气，又用力地来回按上两下。自剧院偶遇后，他又再度巧合地碰上亚瑟——在花店，巷尾，还有咖啡厅——他端起一杯茶，热气轻吻他的链接，水雾弥散之际，一切都是那么朦胧迷人，像是灌落一杯醇茶，淌入喉间，明明不适于这副习惯咖啡的躯体，但又意外地回甘上瘾。

     

    他当然知道这种状况说不算正常，恰巧——好家伙，这世间能有多少恰巧——他跟在亚瑟的身后，一次又一次，用这种见不得人的方式，收获所谓的幸福快乐。没有多少人的手是绝对干净，阿尔弗雷德也是如此，可面对这只会通往深渊的道路，他还不会蠢得纵身跳下。他与文学共生多年，阅遍多少诗书典籍，可置身当下，他的唇齿只剩一句烂俗的话语——“我爱你”，这到底有多俗，听起来多么不可信，可却又正好，能对得上心里苦苦挣扎的情愫。

     

    男人深吸了一口烟——第五根，好家伙，又一包打发思绪的伙计空剩在手里被压扁的命运。他不能再这样下去，绝对！阿尔弗雷德笔下的主人公从不畏惧爱情，可置于自己身上，这过分美好的一切又令他不敢伸手触碰，仿佛一碰，就会沾染污秽。

     

    对方注意到他的异常。这间酒店能有多大，尤其是餐厅，无论隔板旁插上百合还有鸢尾，也无法阻挡阿尔弗雷德投去的视线，同样还有亚瑟的视线。这实在理所当然，他曾跟在绅士的身后，最坏的状况还会是狭路相逢无法躲避的那次——在那小巷子里。老天，履历与见识使北美作家拥抱坦然，可置于这抹幽绿面前，他又显得多么天真无力。

   

    阿尔弗雷德不畏惧坦白，他敢于示爱，像他笔下的人物那样，但他不愿迈步，他不能因为自己的这份见不得人的幻想，毁坏了所爱美好的假日。亚瑟来自哪里，在伦敦的这家酒店里做些什么……该死，他又开始了。又！

     

    等不及了，得快点从中逃脱，由这逐渐脱离正轨的现状。他是来伦敦找灵感——对，为对面街的电影海报骗过来的——可现在，除了趴在栏杆上抽掉好几包烟外，他可什么都没挨上——还有这抑郁的天空，像是倒了一盒牛奶的咖啡，混淆阴沉。他早该知道伦敦这座城市不适合自己，早该！阿尔弗雷德拨通了电话，还一手按牢另一只手，仿佛生怕控制不住的反悔，他叫来了侍者，两个伙计，看起来才刚过十八岁，年轻气壮，两磅能将两只箱子运到希思罗机场。他要回纽约，现在，立刻，马上！

   

    他几乎逃走，堂堂大作家琼斯先生，活上了近三十年，现在就像是情窦初开的毛头小子，满脑子里只想着远离和靠近——这不矛盾，你知道的，青春期小鬼的幻想又有多少能化作现实。阿尔弗雷德跳上计程车，鲁莽粗暴地像是后面有人追似的，他从口袋里掏出了两张钞票，具体多少他也不知道，但愿够弥补大堂侍者的掩口费，好抵得上那么多天来可疑行径的充耳不闻。

     

   熟悉的景色被速度甩在身后。黑漆漆的屋顶尖，特地涂成老旧模样的老楼，还有这阴沉沉仿佛要哭泣的天空，这座城市着实不适于自己，数日里塞满脑袋的记忆几乎没有多少好事。

     

    前往机场的人很多，很快，这辆小巧的计程车就被更多的同伴追上，甚至还有双层巴士——对，双层巴士。经典的红色涂料粘上几条逊毙的彩色缎带，十几位年轻人在楼上狂欢。啤酒与苹果派，介乎稚嫩与成熟的暧昧阶段。双层巴士，他们怎么就包了这样一趟车。

     

    阿尔弗雷德往上衣口袋里掏了掏，可他又找不着香烟——好家伙他怎么能没有了烟——男人愤愤地砸了砸座椅——挺硬的，根本比不上剧院雅座的柔软，他的腰挺得笔直，视线挑起，可他的视野里没有他，那个绅士，亚瑟！

     

    亚瑟，亚瑟，亚瑟。他用力地咬紧牙关，皱起眉头，仿佛言语编织的名字是他的仇人——谁说不是呢，要不是剧院灯光的迷幻，要不是摔在隔间的那行名字，要不是双层巴士的偶遇，该死，要不是他，自己就不会继续这趟扯淡的旅程，自己就不会坠入庸俗，自己就不会……

     

    自己就不会逐渐爱上这个城市。这个遇见他爱上他，最后为他止步的地方。

   

    他凝视窗外的景色，黑漆漆的屋顶尖，特地涂成老旧模样的老楼，还有这阴沉沉仿佛要哭泣的天空，逐渐陷入沉思。他的指间没有夹上香烟，嘴上也没有贪杯，可至少这一次，他前所未有的清醒冷静。

     

    阿尔弗雷德做出了选择。不再犹豫。

     

   

    当北美作家走下计程车时，几栋高楼立在眼前。位于西伦敦的中心地段，四周为繁忙的公路包围，大门朝向的一端还开着一家歌剧院，光芒闪烁不停，哪怕是位居二楼一角的餐厅也无法躲过惹目倾覆。他理所应当地知晓一切，这还是那家酒店，再次造访也喜欢不到哪里去。

   

    可他迈出步伐，轻快而坚定。

   

    电梯停在眼前，沉闷的铁门划开时传来吱呀杂响。电梯门缓缓敞开，几道微风拍散深金发丝。阿尔弗雷德站在电梯里，轻轻地按下一个熟悉的按钮。

     

    而就在这时，一只手按住了几欲合上的铁门。一道人影出现在视野，浅金如光，祖母绿的眼睛倘若世间最昂贵珍重的珠宝。

     

    “劳烦稍等一下……”

    

    英腔，标准的英式英语撩得耳朵发麻。言语里套上相近的词汇，可至于对方唇齿，这一切又显得典雅优美。

   

    “嘿，是你，你怎么在这里，你不是已经离开了吗。”

    

    上帝，亚瑟竟认识他！他的亚瑟！绅士抬起头来，望向他，就在这几厘米里。他们的高度差不大，稍稍扬起的发丝恰能拂过鼻翼。亚瑟就这样站在他的身旁，在这狭小的空间里，与自己肩膀相擦接近。

   

    “我、你知道的，英雄我的行李箱被运错了，到密苏里。真不知道那几位伙计是怎么听的，明明是密西西比。”

   

    阿尔弗雷德随口数落着，又忍不住多打量了身旁男人一遍。格子衬衫黑框眼镜，卸去昔日的正装华服，偶尔套上一身休闲装的他依然分外迷人。冷漠优雅的老贵族与看起来年轻不少的休闲绅士……好吧，但愿那副眼镜稍能省去几些功能，不然挂在身上的躁动可就实在是按耐不住。

     

    “真不走运，先生。”

   

    亚瑟的声音萦绕在耳际，久久回荡。真不走运，确实，这的确是真不走运。他把行李弄丢了，送到压根没有认识朋友的密苏里，还有密西西比。事实上那行李无论送到哪都并无影响，反正纽约城内，再无一位寂寞的先生苦苦地凭等待打发时间。

   

    他不会再逃避与等待，他已然迈向前路，由现在至未来。

     

    你游走在英格兰的街头，

   

    而我迷失在你的身旁。

   

   

05

   

    阿尔弗雷德坐上巴士，在二层。不同于北美的暑气弥漫，大洋彼岸的海岛实属阴冷，拂过脸上的风凉凉的，像是晚风，拍在伦敦盛夏的初晴。

   

    他的口袋里还揣着两块硬币，不多不少正好足够了一趟路途的花费。想了想，他也一并塞入投币箱——连同这趟旅程的几便士——他或许还会再乘上一遍，在这列红色双层巴士里，可他又空了钱包。再说吧，说不定介乎那时，他会一时兴起地漫步河畔，在伦敦，在泰晤士河那。

       

    来自北美的作家依旧留步英国，在这个国家的心脏。他的手里捧着一杯咖啡，出于转角的咖啡店。深棕色，搅上几勺奶糖，柔顺勾过的质感像极了午后的阳光，轻柔，细致，宛若金丝。

     

    巴士开了，在这条熟悉的街道，不带回头地驶向理想的终点，就像阿尔弗雷德一样，在一寸寸土地里，踱步追上眼前的所爱。他们在伦敦相遇，花店，街角，还有层层书架间，在阳光铺洒灿烂的道路上，幽绿遇见蔚蓝。

     

    他笑了，笑得温柔灿烂。

   

    一个人出现在跟前。黑西装，一双皮鞋擦得蹭亮，他坐在阿尔弗雷德的身旁，什么都没说，对方也什么都没问，就这样并肩而坐，几道和光倾注彼间，暖洋洋的，瞧不见的阴影染上深金，灿烂处浅色明媚。

   

    “真不走运，先生。”

   

    阿尔弗雷德调侃招呼，似朝这欲雨突晴的天气，还有与男人分享邻座的现状。

     

    “这又有什么。”

   

    亚瑟别过头来。那双迷人的绿眼依然漂亮，可距离不再使之朦胧，烟雾融入阳光，他就这样望着阿尔弗雷德，澄澈而狡黠。

     

    “至少我分得清密西西比与密苏里。不是吗，来自纽约却执意将行李寄去别处的先生。”

     

    “你可真不可爱。”

     

    笑意融入唇角。看来那几块硬币投对了，正好买了身旁的座位。

     

    他也笑了，笑得满足坦然。

     

    他们不知道彼此的名字，至少没有正式地得知。

     

    可这又有什么，他们还有一辈子的时间，总有一日，你会以我的名字为荣。

   

    我在英格兰迷失。

   

    而你终将找到我。

     

   

End.


End file.
